Stimulants
by Hatsune Miki
Summary: Semua berawal dari gobloknya Jongdae yang iseng menaburi obat perangsang ke minuman teman-temannya./YAOI/Gak suka? Jangan baca!/Chanbaek/Kaisoo
1. chapter 1

Baekhyun menghela napas kesal. Dia capek. Kegiatan ekskulnya sangat menguras tenaga. Apa? Klub film membuatnya capek? Ya, berdebat dengan adik kelasnya yang sekarang memimpin klub.

Mereka punya proyek film baru tapi Baekhyun menyarankan untuk tidak membuatnya. Kenapa? Hari-hari ini mendekati ujian kelulusan dan mayoritas anggota klub film adalah anak kelas tiga. Mana bisa proyek itu jalan?

"Hm?"

Baekhyun ingat. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil di tangannya. Sial, jam tangannya ketinggalan di kelas. Pasti gara-gara teman kampretnya yang bernama Jongdae mempermainkannya tadi siang. Baekhyun memaki lebih banyak lagi karena posisi kelasnya di lantai atas, dekat laboratorium. Sudah barang pasti tempatnya jadi horror jam segini.

Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya masih utuh tergantung di paku yang menggantung papan tulis. Shit. Salahkan papan tulisnya yang tinggi. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tinggi Baekhyun.

/Tap tap tap tap!/

Baekhyun terkesiap. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang banyak. Setidaknya ada dua orang. Dipicu oleh kepanikan, Baekhyun refleks bersembunyi di dalam loker yang menyimpan alat kebersihan. Setelah itu, dia mengintip dari garis ventilasi yang ada.

' _Siapa coba sore-sore begini datang ke kelas tiga?_ '

Rasa penasaran Baekhyun memuncak saat ada bayangan yang berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Namun orang (atau mungkin hantu) itu tidak segera membukanya.

/Brakk!/

Baekhyun kaget lagi. Pasalnya pintu tiba-tiba didobrak dan dua orang yang tengah bergumul dalam ciuman panas langsung melesak masuk dan salah satunya mendorong pasangannya ke pintu.

' _K-Kyungsoo??? Itu Kyungsoo bocah kelas 2-F kan?'_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Dia melihat Kyungsoo merapatkan dirinya pada seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi, yang menempel pada pintu. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi lawan main Kyungsoo, wajahnya tertutupi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Mmnn...Kai..."

Serangan jantung bagai menghajar Baekhyun. Kai itu kan...KETUA KLUB FILM YANG BARU! Yang sejak tadi siang berdebat dengannya.

/BRUK!/

Baekhyun mendengar suara gedebruk yang keras. Dia terbelalak. Kini posisinya sudah terbalik. Kyungsoo telentang di atas lantai, Kai duduk di atasnya.

"Kaihhh...cepatt...hmmnnhh..."

Suara Kyungsoo yang menggeram tidak tahan dan ekspresi nakalnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan seperti itu. Soalnya, Kyungsoo itu anak OSIS yang sangat serius dan gila kerja. Dia tidak terlihat tertarik pada siapapun.

"K-Kak Kyungsoo hentikan!" teriak Kai saat Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar membuka resleting Kai. Karena tidak mendengar, terpaksa Kai mencekal tangan kakak kelasnya.

Kai bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kak? Kau bahkan selalu menolak perhatianku. Kini? Kau malah menggeliat tidak jelas di bawahku."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya dan diam. Baekhyun agak terkejut. Dia kira Kyungsoo sudah tahu keberadaannya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kak—ammmppphh!!!"

Kai terjengkang dan Kyungsoo kembali menguasai bibirnya. Decapan dua bibir yang menautkan lidah dan meneteskan saliva, menggema di ruang kosong kelas 3-C.

Tanpa Kai sadari, kini tangan Kyungsoo telah bergerak membuka resleting Kai. Menariknya kebawah hingga terbuka. Barulah ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh 'barangnya', Kai tersentak dan mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Kai...kau membenciku?"

Tentu saja tidak! Tapi saat ini, hati Kai bergelut pada rasa heran dan takut. Kai bisa saja langsung memuaskan nafsu Kyungsoo di sini. Tapi dia tidak mau menghadapi konsekuensinya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia hanya tempat pelampiasan? Bagaimana kalau hubungan mereka semakin memburuk?

"Tolong...akuhh...Kai. Hiks...Kak Jongdae...m-menaruhhh...obat...p-perangsang di...hiks...minumanku..."

/Kratak/

Baekhyun meremas tangannya sampai berbunyi. Untung saja teredam oleh desahan Kyungsoo.

"Akuhh...me-memilihmu karena...kau... mmnhh...Kaihh cepatthh..." Kyungsoo mengejang lebih keras dan dirinya terguling di lantai. Ereksinya sangat menyakitkan.

Didorong oleh rasa sayang, Kai akhirnya berani mendekat dan mulai memanjakan Kyungsoo. "Kak, buka kakimu."

"Hmn?? J-jangan...aku malu..."

"Tapi tadi..."

"K-karena aku melakukannya sendiri..."

Kyungsoo suka menjadi dominan. Mengerti keinginannya, Kai duduk bersandar dinding dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo berbuat semaunya.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan mencium bibir Kai sebentar. Setelah itu, dia turun menelanjangi tubuh seksi Kai yang hanya terbalut kemeja sekolah, merasakan betapa kerasnya otot perut Kai, yang semakin menambah libido Kyungsoo.

"Akkhh...K..Kak..." erang Kai saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan rudal Kai dari sarangnya. Benda itu sudah setengah mengeras dan Kyungsoo (bahkan Baekhyun) bisa membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan datang darinya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan miliknya juga yang meskipun sudah sepenuhnya mengeras, ukurannya kalah dengan milik Kai.

"Aannghh...Kaaaiihh..." desah Kyungsoo saat menggesekkan batangnya dengan milik Kai. Adik kelasnya itu juga ikut menikmati. Batangnya ikut semakin mengeras karena rangsangan yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Ahm...Ahn...Ah..." tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih keras untuk menyongsong puncaknya. Kai juga terlihat mengerang, tapi dia masih jauh dari klimaks. Gerakan Kyungsoo semakin teratur kecepatannya dan dia berhenti dengan tubuh menegang.

"AAAAAAAAHNN!!!"

Cairan pelepasan Kyungsoo memuncrat keluar. Mengenai wajah Kai, tubuhnya, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo jatuh ke atas tubuh Kai. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan.

Kai menjilat cairan Kyungsoo yang ada di wajahnya. Lalu tersenyum pada kakak kelasnya itu. Wajah Kyungsoo jadi semerah tomat karena kelakuan seksi Kai. Kalau saja dia masih kuat, miliknya pasti sudah bangun lagi.

Kai berkata, "Ayo pulang."

"Kai...tapi...milikmu..."

"Hm? Oh...ahaha, aku bisa mengatasinya nanti." Kai tertawa dengan bodohnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangun dan terlihat marah. "Tidak bisa! Kau harus jinak sekarang juga!"

"J-jinak? Kau kira aku singa liar?"

"Ya!"

"Eh?!"

Kyungsoo bergerak turun dan kini wajahnya sudah sejajar dengan batang Kai yang menegak menantangnya. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Kyungsoo mengulum batang itu disertai lenguhan manis.

"Kkh...Kak Kyung...soo..."

Kai merasakan hangatnya mulut Kyungsoo dan dibuat mabuk karenanya. Apalagi, Kyungsoo sesekali menggigit dan menjilat kepala batangnya. Kai tak pernah mengira bahwa dia akan kalah secepat ini oleh kuluman Kyungsoo.

"Kak...akuhh..."

Kai meremas rambut Kyungsoo dan membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat. "Ak—aku...ahn...AAAAAAAAH!"

Tadinya, Kai ingin bilang agar Kyungsoo melepasnya saat keluar. Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah mengulumnya semakin keras dan membuat Kai terpaksa keluar di dalam.

/Glekk/

Kyungsoo membersihkan bibirnya dan tersenyum nakal, "Tidak buruk juga."

Setelah menata napasnya, Kai membersihkan sisa sperma di ujung bibir Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Jangan membuatku bangun lagi."

"M-memangnya bisa?"

"Tapi sebaiknya tidak sekarang." Kai tersenyum. "Ayo pulang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka membersihkan kekacauan yang ada, lalu meninggalkan kelas 3-C.

Baekhyun membuka loker sapu dalam kebisuan. Dia masih sangat terkejut dan parahnya lagi...

Dia terangsang parah...

TBC

Bacot room: hasyuw cerita gaje apa ini


	2. chapter 2

Pagi itu adalah hari terakhir sekolah dalam minggu ini. Jongdae jalan santai ke kelasnya sambil bersiul. Dia sangat bahagia karena rencananya kemarin berhasil.

' _Bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini? Xixixi...aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi mereka.'_

"Jongdae!"

Baekhyun berlari dari belakang. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menyapa, "Ooh Baek, semangat sekali kau—"

/Bletaaak!/

"Wadaw! Kenapa lo jitak gue?!" protes Jongdae.

"Lo sampah tau nggak!" kemudian Baekhyun berbisik, "Lo apain minuman Kyungsoo kemarin?!"

Jongdae terpatung. Otaknya berputar mencari alasan. Tapi Baekhyun segera menjambak rambutnya dan menyeretnya ke kelas. "Gue liat semuanya tahu!"

"W-wwa?! L-lo kok bisa..."

"Gegara lo gantung jam tangan gue, goblok! Ish, pokoknya lo ngaku dulu!" ucap Baekhyun lalu melempar Jongdae ke tempat duduknya. Mereka sekelas dan pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa.

Jongdae menghela napas sambil benerin rambutnya. Dia mulai cerita, "Kai sama Kyungsoo udah marahan selama seminggu. Gue gak tahu apa masalahnya. Tapi gue tahu kalau mereka pengen cepet-cepet baikan."

/Bletak!/

"Aduuuh!"

"Ya nggak gitu caranyaaa!"

Jongdae K.O di tempat. Bel sekolah berbunyi dan pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa. Bedanya, Baekhyun terus mengawasinya kalau-kalau mulai mengerjai siswa lain.

Sementara itu di lapangan, Minseok si guru olahraga, sedang mengajari sepakbola anak-anak dari kelas 1-G. Sayangnya, karena dia kurang tegas, para siswa berlarian seenaknya bahkan mengira Minseok ikut main dengan mereka.

Siswa kelas 3-A yang mengawasi dari lapangan basket, hanya bisa khawatir melihatnya. Chanyeol bergumam, "Apa guru itu bisa bertahan mengajar di sini?"

"Semoga saja gitu..."

Chanyeol melihat ke samping. Adik kelasnya yang bernama Sehun duduk di sebelahnya sambil memeluk bola.

"Bukannya lo anak kelas 1-G?!" Chanyeol kaget.

"Iya. Tapi gue anak baik jadi mending duduk rapi daripada lari-lari."

"Bilang aja takut item."

Di kejauhan, Minseok mengejar salah satu siswa yang meniup-niup peluitnya. Tapi karena kelelahan, Minseok tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah. Siswa itu berhenti dan memeriksanya. Dia dan teman-temannya panik karena Minseok pingsan. Mereka segera membawanya ke UKS.

"Yes. Jam kosong lagi," gumam Sehun.

"Lah goblok..." Chanyeol berdiri saat giliran untuk timnya datang. "Yaudah, gue mau main dulu."

"Lhoh, emangnya lo nggak kenapa-kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Pucet tau nggak. Sakit lo?" Jujur saja, Sehun agak khawatir dengan keadaan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Mungkin gue anemia dikit. Daah~"

"Oke. Hm?" Sehun melihat handphone-nya yang baru saja bergetar. Ada pesan dadi kakak kelas paling menyebalkan: Jongdae.

[ _Hun, lo ambil obat di loker sepatu gue, kasihin ke Chanyeol. Gue tahu lo lagi sama dia kan?_ ]

Sehun ngeliat ke gedung di seberangnya, lantai atas. Benar saja. Jongdae dengan sok galaunya melihat suasana di luar jendela.

'Kalau Kak Chanyeol yang dikasih berarti...' Sehun mulai tahu arah rencana Jongdae dan beranjak dari sana.

Selesai bertanding, Chanyeol duduk lagi di tempatnya tadi. Salah satu temannya tanya, "Yeol, lo nggak beli minum?"

"Sorry, gue lagi nggak bawa duit."

"Gue beliin dulu gimana?"

"Nggak usah, makasih."

"Oke."

Setelah ditinggal pergi timnya, Chanyeol mengutuk dalam batin. Dia merutuki fisiknya yang sedang tidak fit hari ini. Kalau saja dia punya pacar buat bawain minum di tasnya...

Atau mungkin Baekhyun yang bawain...

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dan berniat kembali ke kelas. Tubuhnya meriang dan panas. Sepertinya dia akan demam, atau memang itu yang terjadi sekarang.

/Bruuuk!!/

Istirahat pertama, Baekhyun segera meraih botolnya. Dia dehidrasi parah setelah menelan segenap materi fisika. Bukannya dia tidak suka, tapi otaknya memang tidak dirancang untuk memahami fisika.

Sebelum minum, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongdae. "Lo nggak masukin apa-apa ke minuman gue kan?!"

"Yakali gue ngerjain jomblo."

"Bangsut ya kamu..." Baekhyun kemudian minum dan lega karena otaknya fresh lagi seperti dialiri air pegunungan. Macam iklan air mineral.

"Eh Baek, Chanyeol digotong noh," kata Jongdae sambil bersungut ke lapbas.

Baekhyun auto beraksi. Dia ikut melongok keluar jendela. Hadeh...dia tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaan...

"H-huh, kayak gue peduli aja..."

...dan tidak pintar menunjukkannya juga.

"Lah? Lo mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae. Baekhyun udah berdiri di pintu aja.

"Gue gak ke UKS ya, gue cuma mau ke kelas Kyungsoo doang."

"Err...oke..." Sedangkan bocah satu ini tidak pekanya kelewat tinggi.

Dalam perjalanannya ke UKS, Baekhyun khawatir setengah mati. Meski sering bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, mereka tetap saja tetangga. Mereka bareng sejak bayi sampai sekarang. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi Baekhyun tahu kalau tetangganya itu gampang sakit.

"Permisi," kata Baekhyun dari luar UKS lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, ada perlu apa?" sambut seseorang. Itu Pak Junmyeon, dokter yang bertugas di UKS sekolah. Dia duduk di set meja kerjanya seperti biasa.

"Emm, apa di sini ada siswa bernama Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, dia baru saja pingsan di lapbas karena demam. Kamu temannya? Dia ada di bilik nomor 3."

"Terima kasih, Pak." Baekhyun membungkuk formal lalu mulai beranjak. Tapi Pak Junmyeon memanggilnya, "Tunggu. Bisa minta tolong cek kondisi Pak Minseok di bilik 2? Dia juga pingsan di lapangan tadi."

"Baik, Pak."

"Terima kasih."

Sebelum masuk ke bilik 3, Baekhyun mampir ke bilik guru itu. Dia mengintip dari tirai dan menyaksikan guru baby face itu masih terpejam dengan beberapa lecet di wajahnya. Seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga tidak yakin sampai berapa lama guru itu bertahan di sini.

Setelah cukup mengintipnya, Baekhyun memberi kode pada Pak Junmyeon bahwa pasiennya belum sadar. Mungkin selain kelelahan, dia juga kurang tidur tadi malam. Baekhyun akan beranjak ke bilik 3, tepat saat terdengar gumaman Minseok.

"J-Jong...dae..."

Baekhyun merinding seketika. Dari sekian siswa kenapa harus Jongdae? Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Jongdae itu sepupu iparnya Minseok. Jadi, tidak heran kalau Minseok mengkhawatirkannya sampai ke alam mimpi. Apalagi dengan perwatakan Jongdae yang iseng dan jahil.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah sangat tidak sopan dengan berdiri di depan bilik pasien lain. Setelah membuka tirai bilik 3, Baekhyun kaget. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah sadar.

"Y-Yeol?"

"Baek?? Ah..."

"K-kau tidak perlu bangun." Baekhyun khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Mungkin kepalanya pusing akibat demam.

"Aku harus minum obat...yang diberikan Pak Junmyeon..."

"Ah, biar kubantu..."

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol duduk dan memberinya obat tablet yang ada di meja. Dia juga yang meminumkan Chanyeol teh hangat. Yang benar saja, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang tidak akan peduli di kelas tadi.

"Tidurlah," ujar Baekhyun. "Kau pasti kelelahan tadi malam."

"Mn...aku mengerjakan lagu untuk perpisahan nanti."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun menyelimuti Chanyeol dan tetap duduk sampingnya. Dia akan menemani sampai Chanyeol tidur lagi.

Tapi, Chanyeol terus menggerakkan alisnya karena merasa tidak nyaman. Tak lama kemudian, matanya terbuka lagi menunjukkan iris kecoklatan itu.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Saat dia akan menyentuh dahi Chanyeol, tangannya ditepis begitu saja. "Yeol?!"

"J-jangan...menyentuhku..."

"Kena—"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan reaksi tubuh Chanyeol setelah menelan obat tadi. Wajahnya memerah meski tidak pernah begitu saat demam. Pandangannya berkabut dan tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman. Saat itulah Baekhyun teringat dengan Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Yeol, siapa yang mengantar obat dan minumanmu?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar, dia terlihat kesulitan menjawab karena menahan sesuatu. "S-Seh...un..."

' _Sialan_...'

TBC

Bacot room: apaan apdet sehari :V au'ah giblik


	3. chapter 3

Setelah mengintip ke luar bilik untuk memastikan keberadaan Pak Junmyeon, Baekhyun masuk lagi. Bukan, dia tidak bermaksud minta bantuan Pak Junmyeon. Malah, dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

' _Tapi bagaimana?!_ '

Chanyeol bergelung di dalam selimutnya sambil menutup mulut. Baekhyun tahu, dia sangat tahu. Chanyeol pasti tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah ataupun mengerang.

"Yeol..."

"Apa yang...terjadi...Baek..." Chanyeol terdengar ketakutan. Dia takut kalau keadaannya saat ini membuat dia lepas kontrol dan melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"S-sepertinya...Sehun mengganti obat demam Pak Junmyeon dengan stimulan..."

"A-ap—Ahhh..." Chanyeol kelepasan dan kembali menutup mulutnya dalam rasa malu. Sementara itu, wajah Baekhyun sudah semerah apel. Dia tidak pernah mendengar Chanyeol bersuara seperti itu.

Soalnya, dari kecil sampai sekarang, Chanyeol adalah sosok maniak musik di mata Baekhyun. Orang yang dari balita sampai dewasa selalu dikelilingi alat musik dan enggan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun merasa satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu Chanyeol saat ini adalah dia. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Bagaimana kalau dia ditolak? Hubungan mereka berbeda dengan KaiSoo. Baekhyun tidak bisa membantunya begitu saja.

Tunggu, lagipula kalau boleh membantunya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak bisa menjadi dominan untuk memanjakan Chanyeol.

' _Bagaimana ini???_ '

Namun sedetik kemudian, tanpa keduanya sadari, Baekhyun sudah menyibak selimut Chanyeol dan duduk di atasnya.

"B-BAEK?! Kenapa kau duduk di sana?!" tanya Chanyeol. Dia kaget setengah mati.

Baekhyun membungkam Chanyeol dengan kecupan manis kemudian memberitahunya, "Sst...Pak Minseok ada di bilik sebelah. Hmng..."

Chanyeol terbelalak. Pertama, dia tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat ciuman Baekhyun semudah itu. Kedua, fakta bahwa ada orang di bilik sebelah. Ketiga, erangan pelan Baekhyun saat membuka kemejanya sangat diluar dugaan.

Apa dia perlu sampai mengerang hanya untuk membuka kemeja orang lain? Kecuali dia juga...

Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun mendekat dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak mempersiapkan diri dan pertahanannya pun dijebol. Dia membiarkan lidah Chanyeol berkelana di dalamnya.

"Ahmn...angh..." Chanyeol terdengar seperti anak kecil yang senang mendapat permen lolipop.

' _Gawat_.'

Baekhyun merasakan miliknya mengeras sepenuhnya dan kini bertabrakan dengan milik Chanyeol. Tak sengaja, Baekhyun menggigit bibir Chanyeol.

"Aghhh!"

"M-maaf!"

Baekhyun terbelalak. Darah mengalir dari bibir bawah Chanyeol. Tapi entah mengapa, itu terlihat menggoda di mata Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah mencumbu dan menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol. Rasa karat menyentuh lidahnya dan itu membuat dia semakin terangsang.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa posisi saat ini semakin tidak dominan. Karena itu, dia mendorong Baekhyun dan menempelkannya ke sisi tembok. Baekhyun menurut begitu saja asal bisa kembali mencumbu Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa, sekarang, malah Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang...

"Sshh...Chanyeolhh..."

"Ssstt...kau bilang Pak Minseok ada di ruang sebelah..." ucap Chanyeol sambil perlahan menyentuh selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Mnnh...t-tapi...kalau kau menyentuhku...begitu...auuhhh!" Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan batangnya. "Yeol...tidak adil..."

Ya, soalnya sekarang hanya Baekhyun yang sudah dilucuti.

"Tidak ada hukum yang mengatur keadilan tentang kenikmatan. Amnh..." Chanyeol mulai mengulum junior mungil Baekhyun. Memutari ujungnya dengan lidah, mempermainkannya dengan gigitan pelan.

Baekhyun menggila jadinya.

"Ahn...ahh...Chan...yeolhh...hen...ti...AAAAAAHH!"

Chanyeol terkejut saat cairan Baekhyun menyembur di dalam mulutnya. Dia tidak keberatan menelannya. Tapi karena terlalu tiba-tiba, Chanyeol tersedak dan terpaksa tidak menelannya sampai habis.

"Uhukk!"

"Y-Yeollie...maafkan aku..."

"Baekhyun, kulum jariku," ujar Chanyeol menyodorkan jari tengah tangan kirinya. Baekhyun terdiam karena tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi, dia tetap menurutinya.

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk melumuri jari Chanyeol dengan salivanya, Chanyeol bermain dengan kedua puting Baekhyun. Dia menggigitnya, memelintirnya, dan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan.

/Masukkan bunyi bel sekolah di sini :'v/

"Ah! Yeol...bel...masuk..." Baekhyun berniat menghentikan permainan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tetap di sini..."

Baekhyun serasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan Chanyeol yang sudah diselimuti nafsu. Sebelum dia menyadarinya, Chanyeol sudah memasukkan jarinya tadi ke lubang sempit Baekhyun. Empunya lubang pun berjengit. "C-Chanyeol!"

"Sstt!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan memejamkan mata. Dia berharap hal seram ini segera berlalu dan berganti menjadi kenikmatan.

"Baek...ini akan sedikit sakit..."

Kalimat yang tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar pun akhirnya Chanyeol lontarkan. Baekhyun benci rasa sakit. Dia sangat takut saat melihat milik Chanyeol yang besar sudah terpampang di depan lubangnya. "Y-yeollie...jangan...sa...kit..."

Chanyeol tahu. Tapi entah kenapa, erangan sakit Baekhyun malah membuatnya semakin tergoda. Dia sangat ingin menghancurkan Baekhyun sampai pada titik dimana laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya itu tidak bisa menjerit lagi.

/Jlebb!/

"ARGHH—Hammpphhnn..." teriakan Baekhyun diredam oleh ciuman penuh kasih sayang dari Chanyeol. Sepertinya, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan BDSM karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Dia tidak mau sesuatu yang menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dari ini.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di pipinya. Itu air mata Baekhyun. Dia melepas ciuman itu dan bertanya, "B-Baek? M-Maaf...aku akan mengeluarkannya..."

"Jangan!"

"T-tapi kau terlihat kesakitan..."

"Bergeraklah...bodoh!!!"

Baekhyun menggeret kepala Chanyeol dan kembali disibukkan oleh ciuman panas. Sementara itu di bawah sana, Chanyeol bergerak pelan-pelan sesuai perintah Baekhyun.

"Sshh...nnnghh..."

Geraman seksi Chanyeol dengan suara baritonnya membuat Baekhyun melayang. Dia senang karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. Meski dia sendiri masih merasa kesakitan—

Milik Chanyeol menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana...

"AAAHN!" Baekhyun refleks mendesah. Sesuatu yang ditumbuk Chanyeol itu membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Mengetahui itu, Chanyeol mengusahakan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan benda itu lagi.

"Ahn! Iya! Ah! Chanyeol...itu...shh..aahh!"

"B-baek...kau...menjepitku...terlalu kerasshh..."

"Yeollie, lebih cepat...cepatt..."

Tempo Chanyeol bergerak pun semakin cepat. Baekhyun sampai tersentak-sentak dan suaranya menjadi serak. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun menggelinjang dan memeluk Chanyeol karena mencapai klimaks. Cairannya menyembur ke perut Chanyeol dan mengotori seragamnya.

Masih belum bisa membetulkan napasnya, Baekhyun dipaksa Chanyeol menungging dengan kedua tangannya di tarik kebelakang.

"C-chan...tunggu...aku belum...aakh!"

Chanyeol kembali bergerak dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun. Suara dua tubuh yang berbenturan membuatnya semakin kehilangan akal. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan tangisan Baekhyun karena kebrutalannya.

"Baek...sshh..."

"Ahn! Ah! K-keluarkan...di dalam..."

"BAEK!"

Akhirnya, Chanyeol sampai pada pelepasannya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang ikut klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya, mabuk oleh cairan hangat yang memenuhi perutnya. Suaranya bergetar dan dia berhenti mendesah lagi. Napasnya sudah tak karuan dan tubuhnya masih menungging. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan posisi memalukannya itu.

"Baek?"

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol mencabut miliknya dan merapikan diri mereka berdua. Sepertinya setelah ini, dia harus mengajukan diri untuk mencuci perlengkapan tidur di ranjang ini.

Tapi baru saja akan berjalan keluar, Chanyeol merasa pening di kepalanya. Dia baru ingat kalau tubuhnya sedang demam...

Baekhyun membuka matanya setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. Dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan mengajaknya tidur di samping. "Kamu...masih demam..."

Chanyeol menuruti Baekhyun. Dia menyusuri garis hidung Baekhyun, hanya sebagai pelarian dari rasa bersalah yang masih menyelimuti.

"Ada apa Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"A-anu...maaf...karena terlalu nikmat...aku jadi kelewatan."

"Jangan pikirkan...aku hanya membantumu, itu saja. Dan sebenarnya...sejak tadi malam...," Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya. "Ayo tidur."

"Kau tidak apa-apa membolos?"

"Tidak masalah."

' _Karena ini ulah Jongdae, dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Dasar kampret..._ '

Sementara itu...di bilik 2...

Minseok terpatung dan tidak bisa bergerak karena masih shock atas apa yang telinganya saksikan dari tadi...

The End

Muehehe...

Muehehehe...

Dasar fangirl vangsut malah menistakeun gini :'V


End file.
